


Hush Now

by 5eyes (GeekyMushroom)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Who Killed Markiplier?, also Will is an anxious man, endings are not my strong point, my first full story and first smut please be gentle with me, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyMushroom/pseuds/5eyes
Summary: A headcanon got out of hand and I ended up with this. William is shy and Damien's the one with experience.





	Hush Now

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately did not intend for this to become an actual story (tbh it's more of a really short drabble than a story but whatever). I started writing a note about a headcanon and kind of went off track. This is incredibly different from my normal writing style, and is also the first complete story I've written where I didn't panic while writing the ending just to bail and leave it unfinished for the rest of time. It's pretty rough, but I'm actually kind of proud of it.

William being really shy about sex with Damien. He’s never done it with another man before and is worried he’ll do something wrong or accidentally hurt him.

Dames reassuring him as things get heated. Gentle kisses along his jaw and neck and hushed whispers that he’s doing fine.

They decide that it’ll be easier if Will bottoms because he’d be too nervous about hurting Damien if he topped.

Dames starting to finger him open and Will’s already biting hard on his lip to try and keep quiet, clutching at the sheets and letting out soft whines.

Once Dames enters him, Will’s eyes clench shut and he tenses up but Damien’s nipping at his neck and holding him close and oh, that does feel rather lovely doesn’t it

And Damien moves, slowly at first, trying to coax Will to open his eyes.

And once he does he looks at Damien and he could swear that the mayor’s face was the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen, and he pulls him into a hungry kiss as Dames starts to really pick up the pace

Then Damien finds that angle that makes Will see stars and the colonel’s gone. His mouth drops open and all he can do is let out these desperate little incoherent moans.

Then Damien shifts to bite Will’s neck and that’s all it really takes to send him over the edge with the mayor’s name on his lips. Damien follows close behind because the look on William’s face is just so beautiful and fuck, how did he end up with this wonderful man and then he’s coming too.

They share warm, gentle kisses as they come down from the excitement until Will starts giggling, saying he doesn’t know what he was so nervous about. Damien nuzzles against the larger man’s chest—Dames is the little spoon tonight—and he chuckles in agreement.

“I love you, Dames,”

“I love you too, Will,”

And within minutes they both are asleep in each other’s arms, feeling like, maybe, things will turn out alright after all.


End file.
